Miss Cattermole
by Caliadne
Summary: Ellie est normale. Elle a une famille normale, des amis normaux, bref, une vie normale. Elle vous dirait elle-même qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à raconter une vie comme la sienne. Mais des fois, un peu de normalité, c'est reposant, non ?
1. Tempête en soi

Pour la troisième nuit d'affilée, une tempête faisait rage au-dessus de Londres. La pluie battait contre la fenêtre de la chambre et les coups de tonnerre répétés avaient tiré Ellie d'un sommeil léger. La fillette était couchée en petite boule, sa couverture remontée jusqu'à son menton, ses yeux pleins de larmes grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Elle entendait le vent souffler dehors, les trombes de pluie frapper le côté de la maison, et voyait même à travers les rideaux la lumière de violents éclairs illuminer le ciel.

Quand une branche d'arbre frappa la fenêtre, la faisant sursauter et lâcher un petit cri, elle se leva en reniflant. Serrant sa peluche contre sa poitrine menue, elle passa silencieusement devant le lit de sa sœur endormie, tira la poignée de la porte et sortit de la chambre.

La fillette de trois ans traversa le corridor à la course et se glissa par la porte entrouverte de la chambre de ses parents. Elle voyait leurs formes endormies sous les couvertures, un ronflement émanant de ce qu'elle devinait être son père. Elle ne bougea pas pendant de longs instants, mais les adultes endormis durent sentir la présence de leur fille, car les ronflements cessèrent et sa mère se redressa.

— Ellie ? dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Mary Cattermole farfouilla sur sa table de chevet jusqu'à retrouver sa baguette et l'alluma d'un « lumos » murmuré.

— Ça ne va pas, cocotte ?

Ellie éclata en sanglots et expliqua qu'elle avait peur que la maison leur tombe sur la tête. Reg glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles et vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras musclés pour l'installer entre sa femme et lui. Ellie se terra dans les couvertures pendant que ses parents s'échangeaient quelques mots chuchotés au-dessus de sa tête.

— Ça doit être le nouveau lit de grand qui lui fait ça, disait son père. Tu te souviens, Maisie a mis quelques semaines à s'y habituer aussi, l'an dernier.

Mary répondit quelque chose à son mari, mais Ellie n'écoutait plus. Sous la couverture, elle avait posé ses petites mains sur le ventre rebondi de sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il y avait un petit bébé dans ce ventre, son petit frère, qu'elle rencontrerait dans six semaines. Trop de dodos pour qu'elle puisse les compter sur ses doigts. Maisie et elle venaient souvent toucher le ventre de maman comme ça. Des fois, le bébé bougeait, comme s'il leur disait coucou.

Soudain, la couverture se leva de sur sa tête et Ellie se tourna pour voir le visage souriant de Mary.

— Tu dis bonne nuit à Alfred ?

Ellie hocha la tête au moment où un coup se faisait sentir sous sa main. Puis un deuxième, puis toute une série, comme si le petit Alfred dansait la gigue là-dedans. Elle retira ses mains, inquiète, et Mary y posa la sienne, le visage tendu et une ligne de douleur lui barrant le front. Reg se redressa.

— Mary, ça va ?

Mary ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis son visage se détendit et elle sourit.

— Oui, ce n'est rien. Il devait avoir envie de bouger.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et baissa les yeux vers sa fille, qui avait émergé des couvertures. Ellie avait froncé les sourcils, son petit visage portant une expression d'inquiétude qui ressemblait à celle de sa mère quelques instants auparavant. Mary lui passa une main dans les cheveux et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cocotte ?

Ellie leva vers sa mère des yeux inquiets quand elle sentit à nouveau quelque chose frapper sa jambe, à travers le ventre de Mary.

— La tempête… elle est aussi dans ton ventre ?


	2. Il était une fois

— C'est l'histoire de deux princesses et un prince. Princesse Maisie, Princesse Ellie et Prince Alfred.

Ellie, son petit frère sur les genoux, écoutait avec attention sa sœur créer une histoire, à grand renfort de gestes emphatiques, sous l'érable de la cour arrière.

— Mais un jour, le royaume voisin décide d'attaquer et d'enlever le Prince Alfred !  
>— Qui il y a dans le royaume voisin ?<p>

Maisie, prise au dépourvu par la question de sa sœur, leva les yeux vers les nuages, comme dans l'attente d'une inspiration divine.

— Des trolls ! cria-t-elle après un moment. Il y a des gros méchants trolls dans le royaume voisin !

Elle se tourna à l'entente d'un bruit qu'elle seule avait entendu.

— Ils arrivent ! Price Alfred, cours te cacher ! Ellie et moi te protégerons !

Alfred courut vers la maison aussi vite que ses jambes potelées le lui permettaient. Ellie s'empara de son épée – une branche d'arbre – et se posta aux côtés de sa sœur.

— Tu les vois ? demanda Maisie en brandissant sa propre arme.

Ellie hocha la tête. Ils étaient là, dix trolls plus monstrueux les uns que les autres, en train de contourner le coin du château. Avec un cri, les deux sœurs se jetèrent dans le combat, donnant des coups d'épée à droite, à gauche. Il semblait à Ellie que dès qu'elle frappait un troll, deux autres apparaissaient devant elle. Maisie et elle se battaient avec ferveur, mais elles devaient reculer vers l'arbre, lentement mais inexorablement. Alfred, caché sous la table, son pouce dans la bouche, regardait la bataille épique qui se livrait sous ses yeux.

Soudain, avec un cri, Maisie se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, une main pressée contre l'estomac.

— Ils m'ont eue, Ellie, je suis mourue ! Fuis ! Sauve-toi !

Avec un dernier râle, elle se laissa tomber sur le ventre, ses cheveux blonds formant un halo. Ellie vit les trolls restants former un cercle autour d'elle et fit la seule chose qui lui restait possible : elle se mit à escalader l'érable. Il y avait des branches que même du haut de ses quatre ans elle pouvait atteindre, et elle eut tôt fait de se hisser à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, hors de portée des trolls et de leurs lourdes massues.

— ELEANOR RACHEL CATTERMOLE ! DESCENDS DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE !

Au cri de sa mère, toute la vision qu'Ellie s'était construite s'évanouit. Les trolls s'évaporèrent, le château redevint leur maison bien banale et Maisie se releva. Ellie se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était perchée en haut d'un arbre et qu'elle ne savait pas comment en redescendre. Son menton se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

— Mamaaaaaaaaaan…, gémit-elle.

La colère de Mary s'évanouit instantanément – pour ne revenir que plus tard, certainement – en voyant sa fille si mal en point. Elle s'approcha du tronc, mais Ellie était montée bien trop haut – un vrai singe quand elle s'y mettait, celle-là.

— Ne bouge pas ma chérie. Maisie, va chercher ton père.

Ellie attendit en pleurnichant que son père, à l'aide d'une échelle et d'un Wingardium Leviosa bien placé, la fasse descendre. La fillette était si malheureuse qu'elle ne s'amusa même pas de voler avec la baguette de papa.

Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, elle enfouit son visage dans les jupes de sa mère, étouffant ses grands sanglots de petite fille dans les épaisseurs de tissu. Mary, caressant d'une main les cheveux bruns de sa plus jeune fille, se tourna vers son aînée, qui tenait Alfred par la main.

— Tu peux m'expliquer, Maisie ?  
>— On jouait à Il était une fois, répondit la blonde d'une petite voix.<br>— Ah bon ? Eh bien, il était une fois deux petites filles qui vont passer l'après-midi dans leur chambre. Allez, ouste !


	3. Le sceau du secret

Le vase était par terre, éclaté en mille morceaux. L'évidence même de la bêtise qu'ils venaient de faire. Ellie, Maisie et Alfred étaient debout autour de leur méfait, le petit son pouce dans la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait juste deux ans, il ne comprenait pas.

Mais Maisie et Ellie, elles, comprenaient très bien que papa et maman ne seraient pas contents. Pas contents du tout.

— C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Les deux fillettes sursautèrent et se tournèrent pour faire face à la jeune fille qui les surveillait pendant que leurs parents étaient au bureau. Ellie cacha le ballon derrière son dos – le ballon qu'ils n'étaient pas censés lancer à l'intérieur – mais pas assez rapidement. Les yeux bruns de la rousse passèrent du ballon au visage rougissant de la petite fille.

— C'était le chat !

Ginny et Ellie se tournèrent vers Maisie, la première perplexe, la deuxième surprise. Le chat ? Mais il n'était même pas là, le chat !

— Oui, le chat ! continua Maisie avec ferveur. On était là et il a sauté sur la table et il a fait tomber le vase !  
>— Ah, le chat !<p>

Ginny tourna des yeux pétillants vers le salon, où Alpha, le gros chat des Cattermole, dormait comme un bienheureux sur le fauteuil.

— Alors vous étiez là, sans rien faire, et le chat a sauté sur la table, a fait tomber le vase, et est parti se recoucher ?

Maisie hocha vigoureusement la tête et, après une seconde d'hésitation, Ellie fit de même. Même Alfred tenta de se joindre à la partie, dodelinant la tête, sa façon de donner son approbation.

Le regard de la gardienne passait du vase – ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait – aux enfants au chat en se mordant la lèvre. Ellie s'imaginait que la grande rousse essayait de leur trouver une punition, ou pensait à appeler ses parents au bureau pour qu'ils rentrent les punir. Mais en vérité, Ginny essayait simplement de s'empêcher de rire.

— Bon, finit-elle par dire avec un soupir qui fit peur à Ellie. Je n'aurai qu'à expliquer à vos parents que c'était le chat !

Maisie et Ellie la regardèrent, bouche bée. Elle avait vraiment cru que c'était Alpha ? Elles devaient être de très bonnes menteuses alors !

— Maintenant ouste, pendant que je nettoie ça !

Ginny les regarda disparaître vers la cuisine avec un sourire attendri. Elle se souvenait de toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait faites avec ses frères, à leur âge. Si seulement elle avait eu une gardienne pour la protéger de temps en temps, elle aussi.

Pendant que Ginny balayait le vase brisé dans le corridor, Maisie servit à son frère et sa sœur des biscuits avec un verre de lait – elle venait d'apprendre à remplir un verre et le faisait le plus souvent possible, oubliant que son frère de deux ans ne savait pas encore y boire. Les deux filles Cattermole se regardaient avec de grands yeux par-dessus leur en-cas, n'osant rien dire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ginny venait de déposer les derniers fragments de feu le vase du corridor dans la poubelle de la cuisine quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Mary.

— Salut Ginny, coucou les enfants ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

Ginny lança un clin d'œil à Maisie avant de répondre à Mary.

— Alpha a fait tomber un vase, mais sinon, rien à signaler.

Madame Cattermole repéra son chat dans le salon – il avait dormi tout l'après-midi et n'avait pas conscience de ce de quoi on l'accusait gratuitement – puis à ses enfants. Elle réfléchit à la situation, puis soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Il fait vraiment que des bêtises, ce chat ! De toute manière, c'était un vase offert par ma belle-mère, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse dans l'oreille de la jeune Weasley.

Maisie et Ellie s'échangèrent un coup d'œil triomphal. Elles étaient vraiment les meilleures menteuses du monde. Jamais personne ne devinerait que c'était vraiment elles et pas le chat qui avaient cassé le vase.


	4. De l'ombre à la lumière

Profitant des quelques minutes de liberté qu'il lui restait pendant que sa mère mettait Alfred au lit, Ellie courut en pyjama dans la cuisine et se hissa sur les genoux de son père, qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier devant une tasse de thé. Reg plia le journal en voyant arriver sa fille, mais pas assez vite.

— C'est qui ? demanda Ellie en désignant la photo à la une du j ournal d'un petit doigt.

Il était bizarre ce monsieur. Elle ne savait pas quel genre de personne n'avait pas de nez. Peut-être que ça serait quelque chose qu'elle apprendrait à Poudlard, dans cinq ans.

— Oh ça, c'est…  
>— À ton tour, Ellie ! dit Mary en entrant dans la cuisine.<br>— Mais je suis pas fatiguééééééééée ! mentit Ellie.

Quand la fillette sauta des genoux de son père et s'en fut vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Maisie, Reg fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne jeta pas de coup d'œil vers la Gazette.

Une fois la lumière éteinte et les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, sa peluche en forme d'hippogriffe dans les bras, Ellie ne tarda pas à plonger vers le sommeil.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Toute la pièce était plongée dans le noir, sauf un rai de lumière qui venait d'un plafond invisible, qui illuminait un petit carré au sol et faisait scintiller les grains de poussière qui y tournoyaient.

Dans un coin, à quelques mètres devant elle, une forme silencieuse se tenait. Elle ne bougeait pas mais Ellie l'entendait respirer, comme un long sifflement dans le noir. Elle plissait les yeux, essayant de percer l'obscurité et de voir le visage de l'inconnu qui partageait la noirceur avec elle, mais peine perdue, elle ne voyait rien. Il devait porter une longue cape noire, peut-être même une capuche.

— Monsieur ? appela-t-elle d'une petite voix courageuse. Qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnu ne répondit pas, mais elle vit – ou plutôt, devina – la tête se tourner. La figure s'avança, se laissant petit à petit toucher par le rai de lumière. D'abord, les pieds blancs, dépassant d'une robe noire, comme l'avait deviné Ellie. Le long corps fin, sans une once de graisse, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois. La fillette voulut lui demander s'il était malade, mais sa bouche s'était asséchée et elle ne pouvait dire un mot.

Puis, elle vit son visage. Aussi blanc que ses pieds, il ressemblait à un serpent. Sans nez, les yeux réduits à deux pupilles noires allongées, la bouche ouverte en un rictus plein de dents acérées.

Le hurlement d'Ellie alors qu'elle émergeait de son cauchemar réveilla sa sœur et ses parents, qui traversèrent le corridor à la course.

— Il va m'attraper ! Il va me manger ! Le serpent, il est méchant !

Elle éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, qui l'avait rejointe sur le lit. Mary interrogea son mari du regard, qui fit une grimace.

— Je lisais la Gazette, elle a vu la photo de…  
>— C'était qui, maman ? Sur la photo ? Dans mon rêve, il allait me manger…<p>

Mary et Reg, se rendant à l'évidence qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix, assirent leurs deux filles entre eux sur le lit d'Ellie et leur expliquèrent ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier. Pas tout – à sept et huit ans, elles n'avaient pas à savoir que chaque jour, des familles de Moldus se faisaient assassiner, ou que Harry Potter, leur seul espoir, avait disparu il y avait deux semaines. Mais elles pouvaient savoir qu'il y avait un méchant, comme dans leurs contes pour enfants.

— Mais il ne va pas te manger, ma chérie, finit Mary en embrassant le haut de la tête d'Ellie, qui avait levé des yeux toujours pleins de larmes vers elle.  
>— Il est méchant pour nous aussi, maman ? demanda Maisie, qui avait un peu mieux compris que sa sœur la véritable portée de l'histoire racontée par ses parents.<br>— Bien sûr que non, ma grande, la rassura Reg. Il ne nous fera rien.

Par-dessus les têtes de leurs filles, les parents Cattermole s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Parce que Mary était née-Moldue, et Reg ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait la protéger depuis l'intérieur du ministère. Le jour viendrait où ils ne pourraient plus mentir à leurs enfants. Ils espéraient seulement qu'il n'arrive pas trop vite.


	5. Le sens du silence

Le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait dans le silence du salon. Pourtant, la pièce était loin d'être vide : Ethel, la sœur de Mary, était assise sur le divan avec un livre qu'elle avait arrêté de faire semblant de lire une heure auparavant ; Maisie et Ellie, assises côte à côte, caressaient Alpha sans dire un mot, leurs poupées oubliées à côté d'elles ; même Alfred, encore trop jeune pour comprendre, faisait courir sa petite voiture sur le tapis sans dire un mot, sans même faire les effets spéciaux, comme il le faisait habituellement.

Quand Mary était partie, plus tôt, elle avait dit à ses enfants de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle serait de retour. Mais Ellie, même à seulement sept ans, avait remarqué les sourcils froncés de sa mère, son regard fuyant, ses mains moites. Elle s'inquiéterait donc, que maman le veuille ou non. Reg était parti bien avant qu'elle se réveille, bien sûr, mais elle se souvenait qu'hier soir il avait semblé plus tendu que d'habitude. Il avait presque oublié de faire un bisou à Alfred quand il était parti se coucher.

Ellie et Maisie avaient essayé de tirer les vers du nez de leur tante aussitôt après le départ de leur mère, mais Ethel n'avait rien dit de plus que Mary : qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Ethel était Moldue, mais elle devait forcément savoir ce qui se passait ! C'est pour ça que les petites Cattermole ne l'avaient pas crue et continuaient de s'inquiéter, malgré les adultes qui leur disaient le contraire.

Dans une maison, habituellement pleine de bruits et de rires enfantins – et de pleurs, quand l'occasion le demandait –, où pas un mot n'avait été prononcé en une heure, comment voulaient-ils que personne ne s'inquiète ? Ce n'était pas un silence paisible, ni le silence d'une maison endormie, mais un silence pesant, rempli de tension. Ethel savait pourquoi, les enfants le sentaient, seul Alpha ne semblait pas affecté. Mais lui, un troupeau d'hippogriffes pourrait traverser le salon, il continuerait à dormir.

Le petit hibou sortit de l'horloge en hululant, faisant sursauter tous les occupants du salon, sonnant quatre heures. La petite aiguille avait fait trois tours complets depuis que maman était partie, pensa Ellie non sans une étincelle de fierté au milieu de son inquiétude. Elle avait récemment appris à lire les horloges avec des aiguilles, elle savait que ça voulait dire que trois heures s'étaient écoulées.

— Avez-vous faim, les enfants ? demanda Ethel, posant ses mains sur les épaules de ses nièces, mettant un faux ton enjoué dans sa voix. Allons à la cuisine, je vais préparer le goûter.

Maisie, Ellie et Alfred suivirent leur tante, transportant leur mutisme dans une autre pièce de la maison. Mais Ethel n'eut même pas le temps de servir quatre verres de lait que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Les enfants se levèrent d'un bond, se préparant à courir dans l'entrée – il s'agissait forcément de leurs parents, non ? – mais Ethel les attrapa avant qu'ils ne passent la porte, un bras autour de Maisie, l'autre tenant Ellie et son frère.

— Mais c'est -, commença à protester Maisie.  
>— Chut, ne dis rien, murmura Ethel d'une voix presque inaudible.<p>

Ellie n'y comprenait rien. De qui avait-elle peur ? Du méchant de la Gazette de l'autre soir ? Mais pourquoi serait-il venu à la maison ?

Soudain, Reg apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Ethel lâcha les enfants qui se jetèrent sur leur père, enfin soulagés de l'inquiétude sans visage qui les avait pesés tout l'après-midi. Mais Reg ne sourit pas.

— Mary ? demanda Ethel, portant une main à sa poitrine.  
>— Elle est en haut, répondit son beau-frère d'une voix grave. Harry Potter était au Ministère. Nous sommes en danger, il faut partir.<p>

Ellie vit le visage de sa tante perdre toutes ses couleurs.

— Les enfants, montez voir maman, elle vous dira quoi faire. Ethel, viens avec moi, je te raccompagne chez toi.  
>— Et vous, où irez-vous ?<br>— On trouvera.

Reg poussa ses enfants vers les escaliers, puis sortit à la suite d'Ethel, jusqu'à la rue où il put transplaner avec elle sans être importuné par les protections de la maison.

En haut, leur mère était en train de remplir une malle de vêtements.

— Maman ? On part en voyage ? demanda Maisie.  
>— Oh, les enfants. Vous savez où je range vos valises ? Remplissez-les. On part… en voyage, c'est ça.<br>— Mais on est –  
>— Faites ce que je vous dis.<p>

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, mais elle ne s'excusa même pas d'avoir parlé sèchement. Sentant l'inquiétude revenir en elle, Ellie mit dans sa petite valise son pyjama, sa brosse à dents, des vêtements, et quelques livres. Et sa peluche, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle oublie sa peluche.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Reg revint et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

— J'ai trouvé un endroit, dit-il à Mary avant de se tourner vers la chambre des filles. Vous êtes prêtes, mes chéries ?

Ellie et Maisie hochèrent la tête et leur père lança un sortilège sur les valises qui leur donna une taille qu'on pouvait facilement mettre dans sa poche, ce qu'elles firent. Il fit subir le même sort à la valise d'Alfred, que Mary avait remplie, puis à la malle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille au complet était réunie dans le salon, Alpha dans les bras de Maisie, Alfred dans ceux de Mary, Ellie tenant la main de son père. Mary jeta un coup d'œil triste autour d'elle.

— On reviendra, promit Reg d'une voix basse. Dès que la situation sera sécuritaire.

Elle hocha la tête et prit la main de son mari. Aussitôt, dans un « pop ! » sonore, la famille Cattermole disparut.


	6. Des signes invisibles

— Prêts, pas prêts, j'y vais !

Cachée sous le lit de ses parents, Ellie entendit sa sœur, qui comptait dans leur chambre, en sortir et se diriger dans l'autre direction, vers la chambre d'Alfred et la salle de bain.

À neuf ans, Ellie se trouvait parfois trop vieille pour jouer à cache-cache. Elle préférait lire dans sa chambre, ou regarder un film, en bas, avec toute sa famille. Mais c'était un dimanche pluvieux, elle avait fini tous ses devoirs – elle avait même réussi à écrire tous les mots pour sa dictée sans faute quand sa mère l'avait interrogée plus tôt. Cependant Alfred avait demandé à ses sœurs de jouer avec lui – il n'avait que six ans, vous savez, c'était encore un petit.

N'entendant plus les pas de Maisie dans le corridor, Ellie se tourna sur le dos avec un soupir. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un livre posé par terre, sous le lit, appuyé contre la table de chevet. Curieuse – c'était quand même un endroit bien étrange pour ranger un livre –, elle s'en approcha en rampant, ne se préoccupant pas de la couche de poussière qui se collait à ses vêtements. Elle atteint le livre et le tira vers elle.

— Kama… Sutra, lut-elle à voix basse.

Elle ne connaissait pas. Se disant qu'elle pouvait bien lire pour passer le temps en attendant que sa sœur la trouve, elle ouvrit le livre, mais fut déçue de ne voir que des pages blanches, avec quelques encadrés, comme si des photos auraient dû s'y trouver mais avaient disparu.

— Trouvée ! cria Maisie, soulevant la couverture au bas du lit.

Ellie s'extirpa de sous le meuble, tirant avec elle le livre.

— Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-elle à Maisie et Alfred, qui se tenait à la porte.

Les deux autres Cattermole s'approchèrent, curieux à leur tour.

— Kama Sutra, lut Maisie. C'est quoi ?  
>— Je ne sais pas. En plus, c'est tout vide !<br>— C'est peut-être un cahier, ou un album, comme les albums photo de maman.

Ellie secoua la tête. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à la lumière, elle arrivait presque à déchiffrer quelque chose sur les pages vierges, comme si les signes étaient imprimés en encre très très pâle, presque invisible. Elle ouvrit le livre à la première page et regarda longuement en haut, elle pouvait presque deviner le titre.

— Mission… quelque chose. Ah, c'est nul, pourquoi on voit pas ?

Rien n'énervait plus Ellie qu'un livre qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire. Elle prévoyait déjà de prendre des cours de Runes Anciennes à Poudlard pour pouvoir enfin déchiffrer ce petit livre de la bibliothèque de son grand-père qui la narguait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Maisie, qui n'avait pas l'amour de sa sœur pour la lecture, haussa les épaules et fit mine de se lever pour retourner jouer avec Alfred, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever, les mots et les images se mirent à apparaître sous les yeux émerveillés des trois enfants. Ils pouvaient maintenant lire le titre : Le Missionnaire. Ellie lut la description qui suivait et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Maisie montrait du doigt l'image qui était apparue au bas de la page en même temps que les mots. Ellie n'eut pas le temps de vraiment la regarder que le livre lui fut arraché des mains avec violence.

— Eh, rends-moi ça –

Elle coupa court à sa protestation en voyant que c'était sa mère qui se tenait devant elle, le livre serré contre sa poitrine et les joues toutes rouges.

— Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça, les enfants ?  
>— Sous le lit, répondit Ellie d'une petite voix.<br>— Et il était… je veux dire, il y avait des mots dedans quand tu l'as trouvé ?

Ellie secoua la tête sans lever les yeux.

— C'est toi qui les as fait apparaître ?

Elle hocha la tête, certaine qu'elle allait se faire punir.

— Oh cocotte, c'est magnifique, ta première magie !

Surprise, Ellie leva la tête. Sa mère souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis, elle se mit à sourire à son tour. Sa première magie. Elle était une grande fille, maintenant, elle pourrait aller à Poudlard !

— Maman ? demanda Alfred. C'est quoi un Kama Sutra ?


	7. Le hasard d'une rencontre

— Je peux avoir un hibou ? Ou un chat, je peux avoir un chat ?  
>— Non, Maisie. On verra peut-être l'année prochaine.<br>— Un crapaud alors ? Ils disent qu'on peut, sur la lettre. C'est tout petit, un crapaud !

Ellie suivait le reste de sa famille, traînant les pieds sur les pierres inégales du Chemin de Traverse, pendant que Maisie s'excitait devant tout ce qu'elle devait acheter pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard, dans trois semaines. Reginald tenait déjà un chaudron rempli de tous les ingrédients de potions et Mary surveillait en même temps Alfred qui courait à l'avant et Ellie qui traînait derrière. Malgré les supplications du petit dernier pour s'arrêter à la boutique de Quidditch, les Cattermole se rendirent chez Madame Guipure.

— Tu viens, Ellie ? demanda Mary en tenant la porte ouverte.

La jeune fille fronça le nez et secoua la tête. Sa mère sourit.

— Tu nous attends ici alors, reste près de la fenêtre. On sort bientôt.

Elle disparut dans la boutique et Ellie se laissa choir sur le banc à côté de la fenêtre, balançant ses pieds. Elle voyait dans le magasin une jeune femme indienne s'affairer autour de Maisie, qui essayait ses longues robes noires avec un immense sourire. Ellie se détourna en soupirant.

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc. Elle leva les yeux : c'était un jeune garçon, un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait les cheveux blonds, trop longs, qui retombaient sur ses yeux bleus. Il sourit à Ellie.

— Tu te prépares pour Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.  
>— Non. Ma sœur.<p>

Le garçon se tourna vers la fenêtre.

— La blonde ? Elle a l'air du même âge que toi pourtant.

Il regarda à nouveau Ellie, curieux.

— Elle a juste dix mois de plus que moi, expliqua Ellie. Mais j'aurai 11 ans seulement le 29 septembre, trop tard pour la rentrée.  
>— Ah, c'est pas de bol… Comment tu t'appelles ?<br>— Ellie Cattermole. Toi ?  
>— Patrick Quinn, Serdaigle, bientôt troisième année, annonça-t-il fièrement.<p>

Ellie eut un petit sourire.

— Tu es venu acheter des robes de sorcier toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle.  
>— Mon frère, répondit-il, mais d'un air moins déprimé que celui adopté par Ellie plus tôt. Il entre en sixième année et tous ses vêtements sont trop petits. Il faudra juste remplacer les badges de Poufsouffle par ceux de Serdaigle et je pourrai les récupérer !<p>

Cette fois, Ellie rit franchement. Patrick lui raconta alors plein de choses sur Poudlard – les professeurs, les maisons, le chevalier du Catogan qui racontait des histoires abracadabrantes à qui voulait bien l'écouter. La petite fille buvait ses mots, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre de pouvoir enfin aller à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas comme quand ses parents lui racontaient leurs aventures au château – histoires qui dataient du Moyen-âge, de son point de vue de fillette de dix ans – mais là c'était des vraies histoires d'un garçon qui était à Poudlard en ce moment ! C'était clairement mieux.

Le temps fila à la vitesse de l'éclair et les parents, le frère et la sœur d'Ellie sortirent de la boutique, de nouveaux paquets sous les bras.

— Tu viens, Ellie ? dit Maisie, jetant un coup d'œil curieux à Patrick. On va chercher ma baguette.

Ellie lui sourit en se levant. Elle fit un signe de la main à Patrick en le quittant.

— À l'année prochaine, Ellie !

Elle rigola. Finalement, un an, ce n'était pas si long à attendre.


	8. Dehors, il pleut

— Ellie, dépêche-toi !

Ellie traversa l'allée en riant à gorge déployée, serrant son capuchon sur sa tête tout en sachant que ça n'aiderait pas du tout. Elle trempa le bas de ses pantalons en traversant une flaque d'eau et finit par entrer dans les Trois Balais, en évitant de justesse de percuter Imogen, sa meilleure amie, qui lui tenait la porte.

Les deux filles étaient trempées de la tête aux pieds, malgré le peu de temps qu'elles avaient passé à l'extérieur. Une tempête faisait rage depuis quelques jours sur les environs, déversant ce qui semblait à Ellie être l'océan Atlantique au complet sur leurs têtes. La professeure McGonagall avait failli annuler la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais plusieurs élèves l'avaient suppliée de la maintenir. Il y avait néanmoins relativement peu d'élèves qui avaient voulu braver le climat apocalyptique ; beaucoup avaient préféré rester bien au chaud dans le château. Mais Ellie était en troisième année, c'était seulement le deuxième voyage à Pré-au-Lard auquel elle avait le droit de participer, et Imogen avait des achats à faire pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, elle devait l'accompagner.

En plus, elle avait entendu Noah dire qu'il viendrait.

Noah, c'était un Poufsouffle de quatrième année qu'Ellie trouvait absolument craquant, avec ses fossettes et ses grands yeux bruns. Elle profitait de toutes les occasions pour le voir, peut-être lui parler, et ce n'était pas un peu de pluie qui allait l'arrêter ! Peut-être même qu'à la fin de la journée, ils se retrouveraient sous une arche ensemble.

Imogen et elle commandèrent deux Bièraubeurres à la jeune serveuse blonde et s'assirent à une table libre. Pour une fois, il y en avait plein. Elles commençaient à peine à siroter leur boisson quand un nouveau fracas se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée. Deux garçons venaient d'entrer dans le pub, riant aux éclats et envoyant des gouttelettes partout, un peu comme Imogen et Ellie elles-mêmes avaient dû le faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce n'est que quand ils retirèrent leurs capuches qu'elle reconnut Noah et son frère, Jacob.

— Oh Merlin, marmonna Ellie en se cachant tant bien que mal derrière son verre, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Imogen lança un regard moqueur à sa meilleure amie avant de lever un bras dans les airs.

— Noah ! Jake ! appela-t-elle.  
>— Imo…, gémit Ellie.<p>

Les garçons commandèrent leurs boissons et prirent place à la table carrée, Noah face à Imogen et Jacob face à Ellie.

— Magnifique température, non ? demanda Noah.

Il fit un geste vers la fenêtre avec un sourire en coin, faisant naître une de ses fossettes. Ellie aurait vendu son âme pour pouvoir l'embrasse, là, juste au coin de la bouche.

— À nous donner envie de nous prélasser sur la plage en bikini, répondit Imogen.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Noah le plus fort des quatre. Il regardait Imogen, une étincelle qu'Ellie connaissait bien dans le regard. Parce que tous les garçons regardaient Imo comme ça. Imo et ses longs cheveux bouclés, ses grands yeux verts, sa silhouette svelte et musclée de Poursuiveuse, ses formes féminines qui étaient déjà plus développées à treize ans que celles d'Ellie à quatorze. Elle soupira. Bien sûr que Noah regardait son amie et pas elle. Jamais aucun garçon ne la regarderait à deux fois quand elle était à côté de sa belle meilleure amie.

— Ellie ?

Elle leva les yeux, rougissant quand elle se rendit compte que Jacob lui parlait.

— Il faudrait faire attention au calmar géant, quand même.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, Noah avec un demi-sourire amusé, Jacob avec un air perplexe, et Imogen avec l'air de vouloir taper sa meilleure amie.

— Euh… je t'ai demandé si tu avais fini le devoir de Métamorphose…

Ellie se serait noyée dans son verre de Bièraubeurre si elle avait pu.


	9. Penser à soi

Un énième éternuement se fit entendre derrière la porte fermée et Ellie se tourna vers Imogen.

— Tu vois, Imo, il est malade ! Je ne peux pas le laisser…  
>— Ellie, ne sois pas ridicule, ton frère a treize ans, ce n'est pas un bébé !<br>— Oui mais quand même…

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et Alfred en sortit, les yeux cernés et le nez rouge à force de se moucher. Il se laissa choir sur son lit, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa grande sœur, assise à son bureau.

— Ellie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours là ?  
>— Eh bien, tu es malade, répondit-elle, comme si ça expliquait tout.<p>

Alfred échangea un regard avec Imogen, qui haussa les épaules.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un rendez-vous avec Gavin ?  
>— On doit faire notre travail de Divination ensemble, mais tu es malade, ça peut attendre.<p>

Alfred soupira, puis se mit à tousser. Ellie se leva, inquiète, mais il fit des gestes énervés lui signifiant de ne pas s'approcher.

— C'est juste une grippe, dit-il, une fois sa toux calmée. Je vais survivre. Vas-y, pense à toi un peu !  
>— Mais il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi !<p>

Alfred leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ellie, j'ai treize ans, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou de Maisie ou de qui que ce soit pour prendre soin de moi ! On est samedi soir, je vais rester ici, me reposer, pour ne pas contaminer le reste de la maison.

Ellie se mordit la lèvre, toujours pas convaincue. Alfred soupira et se moucha.

— …coute, Ellie, tu viendras me voir demain matin si vraiment tu crois que je vais crever dans mon sommeil. Mais je t'assure que ça va passer. Je suis un grand garçon, ne t'en déplaise.

Sa grande sœur soupira mais se leva. Après tout, Ellie voulait partir. Ça faisait dix jours qu'elle attendait avec fébrilité cette soirée avec Gavin. Ce n'était qu'une soirée d'étude, certes, mais c'était déjà mieux de passer son samedi soir avec un garçon qu'avec son chat, même si c'était à la bibliothèque ! Et puis, c'était lui qui avait suggéré samedi soir comme rendez-vous…

— Tu es vraiment sûr, Alfred ?

Il hocha la tête avec autant d'énergie qu'il pouvait.

— Repose-toi, alors. Bois beaucoup de liquides, du thé si tu peux. Installe-toi sous ta couverture, ne laisse pas mourir le feu dans la cheminée. Si tu as la tête qui tourne ou si tu commences à te sentir trop faible, va voir Madame Pomfresh.  
>— Oui, <em>maman<em>.

Ellie lui lança un regard meurtrier et se tourna vers Imogen, au moment où celle-ci s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

— Imo ? Tu voudras bien passer de temps en temps t'assurer qu'il va bien ?

Imogen et Alfred échangèrent un regard, retenant chacun une grimace. Elle avait prévu passer la soirée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, dans les bras de son copain du moment, et lui aurait déjà trouvé insultant que sa grande sœur joue les gardes-malade, mais alors la meilleure amie de sa grande sœur…

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Imogen, sachant bien qu'elle n'en ferait rien.

Passant son sac sur son épaule, Ellie finit enfin par sortir du dortoir de son petit frère, non sans jeter derrière elle un dernier regard inquiet.

— Aujourd'hui, c'est ta soirée, dit Alfred. Ne pense pas à moi.


	10. Dialogue de sourds

Ellie faisait rageusement les cent pas devant la salle commune de Gryffondor, sous les yeux amusés de a Grosse Dame. Ça faisait déjà près de dix minutes qu'elle avait demandé à un première année qui rentrait chez lui d'aller chercher sa sœur. Peut-être s'était-il perdu.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dérange comme ça, petite ?

Ellie sursauta, puis se tourna pour faire face à la Grosse Dame.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dérange ? répéta-t-elle, les joues rouges et ses longs cheveux bruns dépeignés. Ma sœur, voilà ce qui me dérange. Pendant les dix premières années de notre vie, on était inséparables, les gens nous prenaient pour des jumelles, on faisait tout ensemble. Puis, elle est venue à Poudlard un an avant moi. C'est tout ce qu'il a fallu, un an, une toute petite année, et c'est une personne différente. On ne se parle presque plus, et quand on le fait on ne se dit jamais rien d'important. Avant on était presque jumelles, maintenant on ne nous prendrait même pas pour des sœurs !

Mal à l'aise, la Grosse Dame bégaya quelques mots, mais fut épargnée de devoir donner une réponse plus construite quand elle se tourna sur ses gonds, laissant sortir Maisie. La Gryffondor sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant sa sœur. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait récemment fait couper au ras de ses oreilles, étaient retenus par une énorme fleur rose. Ellie avait une envie irrationnelle de l'arracher et de la piétiner.

— Ellie chérie, comment ça va ?  
>— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda la Poufsouffle d'une voix sèche, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.<p>

Le sourire de Maisie flétrit, puis fut remplacé par une moue d'excuse.

— Je ne croyais pas que tu le saurais si vite.  
>— Imogen était à la volière. Elle m'a tout raconté.<p>

Maisie grimaça alors que sa sœur la foudroyait du regard. La Grosse Dame profita de l'inattention des deux Cattermole pour s'éclipser. Tant pis pour les élèves qui voudraient rentrer chez eux.

— Je ne voulais pas faire du mal, je voulais juste –  
>— Juste quoi ? Quoi, Maisie ? Te moquer de moi encore un peu, pendant que tu le peux encore ? Voler encore quelque chose qui m'appartient ?<br>— C'est juste que tu es tellement… tu sais… et puis moi, eh bien…

Elle fit un geste vague de la main et Ellie la fixait, ébahie. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait à dire pour se défendre ?

— Oh et puis pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ? claqua Maisie, commençant à son tour à s'énerver. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait te tuer. Si tu faisais plus d'efforts pour me parler, on aurait peut-être pu le faire ensemble, dès le début.

Ellie s'étouffa. Alors celle-là, elle était bonne ! Maisie l'accusait, elle, de ne pas faire d'efforts, alors que c'était elle qui s'était rendue à la table de Gryffondor régulièrement pendant sa première année pour échanger des nouvelles avec sa sœur. Ce n'était que la troisième fois que Clara, la meilleure amie de Maisie, l'avait traitée de petite tache collante, surnom qui chaque fois tirait un sourire de sa sœur, qu'elle avait compris et avait arrêté de venir. Quand Alfred était arrivé à Poudlard, deux ans plus tard, les sœurs étaient déjà en froid.

— Faire _quoi_ ensemble, au juste ?

Avant que Maisie ne puisse répondre, Ellie enchaîna :

— Oh, et puis comme si j'avais envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi ! Franchement, Maisie, tu vis dans ton propre petit monde.  
>— Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que ça te fâcherait autant.<br>— Tu ne pensais pas… Maisie, _tu as embrassé mon copain_ !

Maisie la fixa un instant, ses yeux bleus ronds et sa bouche ouverte en un « o » de surprise, puis… elle éclata de rire, sous le regard incrédule de sa sœur.

— Ah, c'est de _ça_ que tu parles ! hoqueta-t-elle. Je croyais que tu étais fâchée parque j'avais signé mon nom aussi sur la carte que tu as envoyée à papa pour son anniversaire. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui acheter un cadeau.  
>— Tu as… tu… je…<p>

Ellie appuya ses mains sur ses yeux si fort qu'elle vit des petites étoiles.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est que derrière le terrain de Quidditch qu'on s'est embrassés.

La Poufsouffle baissa brusquement les mains.

— C'est dans la volière qu'Imo vous a vus ! cria-t-elle.

Maisie eut la gracieuseté de grimacer – quoiqu'elle grimaçait certainement plus pour elle-même que pour sympathiser à la douleur de sa sœur – mais Ellie ne le vit pas. Elle avait déjà tourné sur ses talons et s'éloignait d'un pas rageur, bien décidée à ne plus parler à Maisie. L'an prochain, elle serait seule à Poudlard, enfin ! Plus personne pour lui voler ses copains, la traiter de petite tache collante. Et pour s'attribuer les cadeaux d'anniversaire de son père !


End file.
